


What happens when...

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Funny, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: What happens when Jackson reads my fics?A mess.P.S- You need to read my drabbles to know the context!
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what came over me but I am over here explaining Jackson's chapter by chapter reactions to my drabble dump sjdkfhkjasgfghj i cannot stop laughing please.

It was all fun and games until Jackson received the link. Sure that Namjoon had sent a funny video or an article that had absolutely nothing to do with him, he clicked on it. The website wasn’t flashy, nor did it have any videos. What it had was fanfics.

“The fuck!” Jackson almost dropped his phone when he saw the number of fics written about him and…Mark. There were more than two thousand fics with all kinds of tags. His eyes widened as he read through some of them. He hastily closed the tab. He had to breathe in and breathe out to calm himself down.

That’s it. He decided it was all Namjoon’s fault for sending him something like that. The hell was he up to with this kind of a joke?

He messaged him as such, adding extra curse words and emojis but all he received were smirk emojis in return. Jackson groaned and threw his phone away.

Did fans really fall for their skinship so hard? Were he and Mark going overboard? And why had Namjoon sent him a link to markson fics and not any other? The thought was scary. He did not want to see the number of fics written about him and somebody else…not that he wanted to see the ones with Mark but…why was his brain being so problematic?

May be if he just slept on the whole thing, he could forget it all.

**

They were at a fanmeet when Mark came over to play with him. It was the usual. Mark was wearing a flower crown and lanyards full of cute little toys that the fans had bought for him. His smile was bright, so were his eyes.

Jackson cringed before policing his thoughts. Was there really a reason Namjoon had sent him the link only for his and Mark’s fics? Said friend was out of the country and hadn’t responded to his messages in two weeks. Why was this a pain in the ass?

“He’s zoning out again,” Mark laughed into the mic as the fans laughed. Jackson came out of his reverie and looked up at Mark.

“Are you okay?”

Jackson really didn’t know.

**

What was it that the fans wrote about him and Mark? They had always shared a fun relationship. It was quiet when they were together but a lot was said just through the eyes. There was affection, care and simply great bonding between the two of them. What was it that the fans saw beyond this? Jackson was curious. He was shaken up. Would he be this shaken up if he got a link of his and Jaebeom’s fics? Or Jinyoung’s, perhaps? He didn’t know.

He lingered on the link, too nervous to click because the last time he had clicked on it, the top most fic was a drabble collection. Even today, it was the same title. He didn’t know how that was possible. The number of fics had increased by 300 since the first time he had clicked on the link but this fic still remained on top. What the hell did drabble mean?

He googled it and ahhhed like it had always been obvious.

“So just short stories then? How can someone write 100 word stories? Is that even possible?” he wondered out loud like someone would magically give him the answer.

He clicked on the title, his thumb trembling ever so slightly.

Wait what!

The name of the author was topmarkuniverse. What the hell did that even mean? Jackson was too scared to google but he already knew what it suggested. So this bumass author had written what, 100+ drabbles about him and Mark? The only tag that was there was Top Mark. Yup! Okay!

Jackson rubbed his eye and touched his face for no reason. Why was this making him so fucking nervous?

“Is this fan going to make me do weird things? Please don’t!!!!!!!!!” he screamed as he scrolled below to see the first chapter. It was hundred words so there weren’t many lines. With one eye open, Jackson slowly read the chapter and burst out laughing!

Saviour Mark!

It wasn’t weird or bad or romantic. Just…it was…okay it was just a simple story. Hesitantly but curiously he clicked on the next chapter.

“Awwww…I do kiss Mark’s boo boos, author nim but he HATES it when I do that, even if I just pretend he hatesss it! Who’s gonna tell this person?” he chuckled. At five years old he was a cute boy. He was sure Mark was cute at six. 100%

This wasn’t half bad. Probably this collection was just a soft kind of collection. What bad could this author do in 100 words?

He knew when he read the third chapter. He was numb. This was so…scandalous…and…Mark as his husband? Jackson threw the phone away and rubbed at his cheeks, messed his hair up and hid his face in the couch. How to unread?

“You did me so dirty, bro!” he cursed at the author before falling asleep.

**

It was hard to look at Mark and not think about the fics.

“You space out a lot lately,” Mark stated as they ate dinner at their favourite restaurant. All of them were there, devouring the food like savages.

“Yeah. What is up with you?” Jinyoung asked as he put a piece of meat in his plate.

“Nothing…” there was no way Jackson was confessing. He would rather jump head first into a well.

“Doesn’t seem like it. Cough it up,” Mark pressed.

Jackson shook his head stubbornly before eating his morsel of meat.

“Just a little, come onnn,” Mark whined. Jackson’s face steadily gained colour. How the hell could Mark say the exact same words from the fic chapter in the exact same tone he had imagined Mark saying them while reading that godawful chapter? There was no way it was a coincidence.

He coughed and almost choked. Mark handed him a glass of water and patted his back gently. GREAT! He was only making it worse.

After a bit, Jackson calmed down.

“Just tell me what is bothering you?” Mark’s voice was soft but insistent. There was only so much Jackson could hold in around Mark, in fact all of them. It was hard to hide stuff from them.

“It’s just something Namjoon said…”

Mark frowned. He needed to ask the guy what was said because it was getting Jackson messed up to the point of him messing even the simplest tasks.

“Just a stupid joke. Don’t overthink it, Mark,” Jackson could see Mark’s mind working hard so he had to put a stop to it before it got out of control.

“Okay. But if you keep spacing out, I might have to make a phone call…”

Jackson’s face was back to being messed up. It looked like he was constipated and in pain at the same time.

“Please, no. I am alright. I will be good.”

“You better.”

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am wheezing please this is so asjkdfhjasgfjhsgghf i have no idea why i am doing this to myself but this is relieving my stress ahjkashfjkshjkfg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, please!

It wasn’t until two weeks later that Jackson revisited the link again. They had a schedule and he was the first to be done with hair and make-up. After scrolling through all his social media and scheduling solo activities with his team, he had some time to spare. That’s when the devil messaged.

_How many of them did you read?_

Conveniently forgotten till that moment, the fic came back to him like a self-mockery session.

_Wtf! I didn’t read any._

_Lies. I am sure you read a few. Aren’t you curious?_

Jackson looked around as if the texts weren’t texts but loudly played voice messages. It was hard for him to lie to Namjoon. As a matter of fact, he was just not a good liar.

_I read one. Have to say I am traumatized._

The reply was full of emojis that were a combination of smirks, laughs and clowns.

_This is your fault!_

_It’s all for fun, bro. You might get a good laugh out of it. You and Mark make a nice couple._

This was so uncalled for. Namjoon wanted his ass kicked.

_I hate you._

_I love you too._

For a while, Jackson couldn’t get back his bearings. What did Namjoon mean that he and Mark made a good couple? What the fuck did that even mean?

But on a second thought, if there was nothing to feel embarrassed about in between him and Mark, he could actually have some laughs, right?

Debating whether this was the right place to do this experiment, he decided that it was now or never. If he managed to laugh once, he would continue laughing again if he needed a distraction in the future.

The link was in his browser in one of the many tabs that were open. He clicked on the next chapter option and landed on chapter four of the, wait what was it…ah yes, markson drabbles.

He folded his legs and started reading.

 _Oh, Jaebeom hyung is in this one! But wait, he never calls Mark hyung. Author nim, please._ Jackson thought and snorted.

Once he was done reading, he frowned. He didn’t understand what was happening. First of all, was Ben and Jerry’s ice cream really good? May be the author liked it was so they had added in the story. Jackson committed the name and flavour to his memory. He was definitely going to try this brand.

Ok so Jaebeom hyung owned a store that sold ice cream. But why was Mark buying ice cream for him at 2 AM? He was confused and re-read the whole thing from the beginning.

The summary read ‘Mark did it!’ Just what did he do?

And it had been years since he addressed Mark with his full Chinese name so reading it there like that made him chuckle. What were fans on? And responsibility for what??? Just what was happening in this story?

So, Mark was a baby daddy but knocked him up?

Wait…so…

Jackson let out an embarrassed combination of a squeal, scream and wheeze so he sounded like a dying whale.

“INSANITY! You are insane on another level.” He screamed at the phone as if the author could hear him.

He closed his eyes for a good few seconds before he started shaking with laughter. This was so funny. What the hell was wrong with fans? Great. So in this magical universe, he was able to conceive children. Mark had knocked him up and he had pregnancy cravings? The more it sank, the funnier it got.

“What was that noise just now?” Jinyoung peeked into the room. Jackson straightened immediately but couldn’t keep his face straight. He laughed out loud, unable to speak because just how much he was laughing.

“What is it? Are you dying? Bye bitch.” Jinyoung was giving him a slow wave. Jackson couldn’t breathe.

“It’s just…I…am pregnant,” he laughed.

Jinyoung frowned and looked at his stomach. It made Jackson laugh even more.

“Blasphemous. Who did you open your legs for? Whose ass do I have to beat?”

Jackson held him in a chokehold while laughing.

“Idiot.”

**

Throughout the schedule, Jackson laughed and made people laugh with him. It was a staple when he was happy so nobody questioned it until he met Mark’s eyes.

His laughter suddenly came to staggering stop and his face heated up.

Mark raised an eyebrow in question but he just shook his head and looked away.

It was weird to look at Mark now, not because of the fic but because of what Namjoon had said. He had never assumed people would write two thousand stories about him and Mark when they were together on camera for a few weeks every year. Just what were the fans seeing that he didn’t?

May be these stories did not need any basis in reality. They were just full of imagination. But this imagination had no limits.

He had talked to Mark about children before. He came from a big family and wanted a lot of kids of his own. It only made him laugh more.

_Does that mean if we are together in this fic, he would keep on knocking me up?_

Thoughts like these just made him chuckle to himself silently while in the car. Nobody understood what was going on in his mind. Author’s imagination and his own resulted in a more chaotic playing of the story in his mind. Namjoon was right. If this author was hell bent on making unfathomable shit up, maybe he could enjoy the stories.

So, he clicked on next chapter without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is a whole mood.  
> Also did you notice few weeks a year? the way i rub salt on our wounds wah! Got7 was active for JUST TWO WEEKS in 2020 jsgkghkjdgkjhdfgkjf fuck
> 
> Buy me a coffee please:  
> https://ko-fi.com/topmarkuniverse


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a journey so not all of these chapters can be funny but trust me, I will try.

The moment he was done reading, his stomach flipped unpleasantly. What kind of a switch in style was this? Wasn’t this author writing weird, funny, soft chapters? Then why was this one so…disturbingly sad? Just thinking about a world without Mark in it was impossible. There was not a single moment in his life in the past ten years that he had imagined living a life without the elder.

He looked out the window of the car. The sun had set, the sky was dimly lit, darkness slowly swallowing it. It made insecurity slither in his chest. He dialled Mark. His call was answered immediately. It looked like Mark was busy playing games in the background.

“Hey, what’s up? Did you leave late?”

Jackson had no idea what to say. Listening to Mark’s voice now felt different. He suddenly realized how granted he took Mark’s presence in his life.

“Jack?”

“Oh, yes. I did. What are you doing?” he had unknowingly switched to Mandarin.

“Gaming.” Mark’s reply was smooth and natural, like always.

“Okay. Want to have dinner?”

“Oh, sure. What about your diet?” Mark’s voice was his deep, gentle one that Jackson loved. It always felt so full of affection. Only during songs did it feel so full of heavy charm.

“I will pick you up in ten. It’s my cheat day.”

Mark chuckled at that.

“Mark?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Jackson tried his best to not get unnecessarily emotional over a stupid story that was never going to be true. He just needed to value Mark more, do more for him, preserve their moments together and keep their friendship strong. Nothing else mattered.

“What for, dummy?” there it was again, the voice full of affection, sweetness so natural and heart-warming that Jackson wanted to save it in his heart forever.

“Everything.”

“You are so weird sometimes,” Mark chuckled before killing someone in the game and hooting.

Jackson laughed. “Yup. I will see you in ten, right? Wear something warm when you come down.”

“Okay.”

When seven minutes later Jackson arrived at Mark’s apartment building, he found Mark waiting for him, rubbing his hands together. He smiled. Mark was here. When he got into the car, Jackson covered him in a blanket and dressed his hair.

“Everything alright?” Mark asked, staring keenly into his eyes.

“Yes. You are here. Everything’s great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by buying me a coffee. it will really mean a lot to me.
> 
> www.ko-fi.com/topmarkuniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Doomsday is near. This may be an endless mess fest. 
> 
> Please buy me a coffee if you laughed. Cornerstone, oneandonlygot7 and LenkenB are my heroes. 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/topmarkuniverse


End file.
